


Keep Body And Soul Together

by Guinevak



Series: Short Range Transmissions [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (by very small he means like... four), (he's still small), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Memories, Cooking, Drabble, Found Family, Gen, May the Fourth Presents, Natal Family, Prompt Fill, life skills they don't teach you when you're custom cannon fodder, two kids doing their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: It's not quite the same.





	Keep Body And Soul Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanshrugemoji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanshrugemoji/gifts).



> BONUS ROUND!

When he was very small he used to help his parents in the kitchen. Mama's complicated projects, everything done just so, her hand over his, _hold it lower down, my heart, like that, perfect_. Papa's messy experiments, like a game they were playing, _should we feed this to the birds?_ Sharp good smells, brown tiles cold underfoot.

Rex doesn't seem to really know what he's doing, but he does it methodically. When Cassian makes suggestions he says, "Sure, let's try that," in a thoughtful tone. They eat standing up, side by side. Mostly it's not very good.

Cassian doesn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, if you don't want the 'verse where a clone captain cut adrift in the aftermath finds and absconds with a tiny furious orphan, then I guess that's between you and the Force, but you are _missing out_.


End file.
